


The Gravel Way

by Ileana_N



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, bucky wont admit it, forced road trip, sorta?, they're lost, tony doesnt mind so much though, tony knows it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: – Мы заблудились? Не то чтобы я очень рвусь за руль, но мы должны были добраться до кровати и завтрака еще… – Тони бросил взгляд на часы. – Еще четыре часа назад.– Мы не заблудились, – последовал ожидаемый ответ Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	The Gravel Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gravel Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341433) by [ThoughtfulBreadPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice). 



Тони Старк был не из тех людей, при виде которых люди думают: «Этот парень может позволить себе кататься на горячей тачке (потому что кондиционер сдох еще сорок миль назад) по паршивых объездных дорогах, ведущих черт знает куда, пытаясь доказать виртуозному асассину, везущего их (и нет, Тони в него совсем не влюблен), что они потерялись».

И что вы думаете, вот он здесь – застрял в душной машине в неизвестной глуши, потому что Баки Барнс, Зимний, блин, Солдат, сбился с пути, пока он спал. Серьезно, Тони не укладывалось в голове, что, вероятно, самый смертоносный человек на планете потерялся.

– Мы заблудились? Не то чтобы я очень рвусь за руль, но мы должны были добраться до кровати и завтрака еще… – Тони бросил взгляд на часы. – Еще четыре часа назад.

– Мы не заблудились, – последовал ожидаемый ответ Баки.

Тони заметил, как Барнс вцепился в руль, и вздохнул:

– Мы могли бы просто развернуться? 

Баки вдруг врезал по тормозам, и Тони вскрикнул, выставляя руки вперед.

– Да что на тебя нашло?! 

Баки повернулся, глядя на него. 

– Мы. Не. Заблудились.

Тони знал, что сейчас стоит просто отступить. Он видел, что Баки явно психует, и его действительно не прельщало ухудшить ситуацию еще больше. Они и так вляпались в эту «прогулку на колесах», а раздражать уже нервничающего суперсолдата, по мнению Тони, вообще не входило в список умных вещей. Но они заблудились, и единственный способ решить проблему – это развернуться и направиться к ближайшей главной дороге, потому что они не только в мертвой зоне сотовой связи, но и, будто им и так мало неурядиц, они не успели прихватить с собой зарядку от прикуривателя, так что телефоны все равно уже давно разрядились.

И с учетом всего этого Тони просто не может пустить дело на самотек:

– Баки…

На этот раз вместо того, чтобы резко останавливаться, Баки медленно притормозил и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Тони из-под нависших темных прядей.

– Тони, – вздохнул он. – Тони, мы не потерялись, мы вообще не собираемся в кровать и на завтрак. Мы сваливаем в другое место, потому что нас пытаются убить, и завалиться в отель с кроватью и завтраком – это все равно что размахивать неоновой вывеской с адресом, где нас найти. Понимаешь?

Тони недоверчиво поднял бровь:

– Я тебе не верю. Но продолжай, вези нас. Разбудишь, когда закончиться бензин.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине, пока Тони сам не вздохнул:

– Эй, Баки?

– Да, Тони?

Голос Тони был очень тихим:

– Я не против потеряться, но только если с тобой.

Он улыбнулся, когда Баки угукнул в ответ.

Два часа спустя Тони не удержался от смеха, когда Баки растормошил его, потому что у них кончился бензин.


End file.
